West Power
by Kara Smoak
Summary: Kara Zor-El was found by Joe West when she crashed in front of his home, one night, and she lives with him and his daughter Iris, and becomes part of the West family. Follow their journey as they take on the hardships of life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers! Here is a new story I have been working on, with the help of Felicity Danvers, and she has been helpful with the editing this chapter. Please go read her stories, they are really good. So, now, onto this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used from the Flash and Supergirl.**

Chapter 1: strange arrival

Joe West, an African-American detective at the Central City Police Department, had just given his eleven-year-old daughter some Joe West famous spaghetti, when Joe heard a loud bang, like a car crash, but he knew, in his cop gut that this was not an ordinary car crash. "Stay here Iris." He told his daughter, before getting up and taking his gun with him.

"What is going on?" Iris said, a little panic in her voice.

"Don't worry, I going to check it out, but stay here ok sweetheart?" Iris nodded.

"Oh my god!" Joe said once he saw the cause of the bang he had heard. "What is that?" he asked himself when he came closer to the object in front of him. Once all the dust had cleared out of the air, the detective saw clearly this object, but it wasn't just any object, it was a spaceship! A spaceship had just crashed in front of his house! "What the…?" he paused, once he saw what was in the ship: a young girl the same age as his daughter!

He took the top of the spaceship slowly and carefully, so as not to scare the little girl inside of the ship. "Don't worry, you're safe," Joe said, giving her his hand calmly and slowly so the girl could understand what he said and not be scared by his movement, but with the confusion on her face, Joe could tell she did not understand a word he just said. But, even if she could not understand him, the young girl still took Joe's hand and let him take her into his home, even if she was clearly scared.

Once they got inside, Joe felt the girl tightened her hold on his hand, but did not expect it to be so strong, she almost broke his hand. How was that possible?

"Who is this?" another girl came into the living room.

"Come here Iris, but slowly," Joe said to Iris, which the latter listened and came slowly to her dad. "This is a girl I found, she crashed here, I hope you will be kind to her, she might stay with us for a while," Joe explained to Iris, who nodded, but knew their new guest did not understand him, from the confusion still in her eyes.

The next day, Joe brought his guest to Central City's first precinct, where he worked, but did not take her to his desk, instead, they went to the forensic scientist's lab, where a dark-haired man was already working. "Danvers, could you help me with something?" Joe asked, knowing this man had a little history with weird things, almost extraterrestrial, from his old job in the government, and helping out Superman.

"What can I help you with detective West?" the man asked, looking towards the child who was holding Joe's hand.

"I found her last night, she was in a spaceship that crashed in front of my house, I know you use to work for the government and you studied that kind of stuff, so I was wondering if you could help me with her," Joe asked, no longer holding the child's hand but put it on her shoulder.

"Of course, I can help, first, what did the pod look like, it might help with knowing what she is, so we can teach her English and our world." Mr. Danvers said, a smile on his face.

"Here, it looked like this," Joe said, handing a picture he had taken from before hiding the ship in his basement.

"Well it is alien that is for sure, you brought her to the right person." Danvers said, "But I am not sure which race though, I will go check it out right now." He went to his computer and scanned the photo and began his research on the symbols from the pod. "I think it is a Kryptonian ship, so she must be from Krypton," Danvers said to Joe, who came to check on his research.

"Ok, so how does this help us, Jeremiah, how can we help her with this knowledge?" Joe asked, looking between Mr. Danvers and this young girl he had found.

"It depends, do you want to raise her yourself or do you want to give her to someone else?" Jeremiah said, looking right into Joe's eyes.

"I don't know, I want to help her, but I don't know if I can help her and raise Iris all by myself…" Joe said, wanting to help, he had wanted that since he found the poor girl in her pod.

"Well I could help you, but if you accept my help, you will have two daughters to take care of when I will be done. I know enough about Krypton to help you teach her English." Jeremiah said.

"It is a good idea, so when could you start?" Joe asked

"I could start now, I don't have anything to do since I've already finished what the Captain asked me to do," Jeremiah told Joe, who nodded and pushed the young girl in his direction, before leaving to go do his own work.

"So… where do we start…" Jeremiah asked himself, looking at the little girl in front of him. "I think we should start with this…" he said, getting up and going toward a shelf on the other side of the office, taking a pair of glasses laced with lead, he had since his encounter with Superman two decades back. "Here, take these, they will help you." He said putting the glasses on the child's face.

It has been two weeks since Joe found the blond alien girl, now he had to pick her up from her last lesson with Jeremiah. When Joe came back from a crime scene and wanted to go pick up Iris from school but first, he had to get the child he left with Jeremiah Danvers. In the past few weeks, Danvers taught the young girl how to use her powers, and the last things she learned, was how to speak properly. "Dad!" Joe heard when got in the lab, he did not have time to dodge what came at him with superspeed, almost knocking him down, a young girl who gave him a big hug.

"So, you taught her a few words, huh?" Joe asked Danvers, after ending the hug.

"In a few days of English learning, I taught her all I could, which is a lot, considering a third of it was to teach her how to use the powers she gets on this planet. I also got her name: Kara Zor-El, she is indeed from Krypton." Jeremiah said looking at Joe. "I did what I could, it is your turn to do your part, she can't control all her powers, but she can control her heat vision and freeze breath now, so you don't have to worry about burnt and broken beds. I also helped her with her strength, but the hearing is going to take a bit longer to control so it will be your job to help her." Jeremiah added before getting his coat. "Close the door behind you when you leave." Joe nodded.

"So, Kara huh, can you tell me about you?" Joe asked while he walked with Kara to leave to the precinct. She did a 'no' sign before shoving her face in his leg, Joe could feel her fear and he understood it, Kara had lost her entire world.

Joe was making dinner for him and his daughters, following Jeremiah's instructions regarding Kara's food diet, which was to eat a lot, according to Joe, he had to cook for eight, even if they were three. In the living room, he could hear Iris teaching Kara how to pronounce new words because, for Kara, a sentence was only including a pronoun, verb, and the object, but the wrong type of pronoun. A smile could be seen on Joe's face, he was happy Iris had a sister to play with and have fun.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it, if you did, please review, I appreciate your feedback, so don't hesitate to comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers, it's been a while! Here is a new chapter for you, thanks for reading it! I love writing this story for you. Now, lets get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea!**

Chapter 2: Kara's first day at school

It has been a few weeks of training with Jeremiah Danvers and learning English and all about this new world with Joe, Kara's foster father, since Jeremiah's friend helped create an identity for Kara West, so no questions will be asked. "Girls are you ready to go to school?" Joe asked today was the first day Joe did not bring Kara with him to work since she was ready to live a normal life and go to school with her sister.

The girls got downstairs in a hurry so their father wouldn't get mad. "Kara, don't forget your glasses, you still have difficulty with your x-ray vision, it's important you wear them," Joe said to Kara, while she was getting her bag pack and shoes.

"Yeah, I got them, dad, they are in my pocket right here." The blond girl said, showing her right pocket in her jeans.

"Don't worry dad, she is ready, and before you say anything, I will help her fit in at school," Iris said to her father before he could even open his mouth to say anything, and a proud smile appeared on his face.

When they arrived at school, the blond Kryptonian girl was in shock, she had to adjust her hearing to the loud sounds, and she's never been to Earth school before, at least in the inside, she was there when their dad went to get Iris every day so she was a little nervous. "Hey, Iris, what's up? Who's she?" A young brunet boy with short hair asked Iris.

"Hey Barry, this is my new sister Kara, my dad adopted her a few weeks ago, her family died in a fire and my dad was sent to investigate the scene. He found Kara and arranged to adopt her, and now, here we are." Iris said to this Barry kid, it was the lie their dad had told them to tell people who wanted to know who Kara was… well, there was truth to it, there was a fire, but more like an explosion of an entire planet.

"Oh…" Barry froze for a few seconds. "So, is she in the same class as we are?".

"Yes, she is, dad arranged it," Iris answered.

"Ok, so see you both in a few minutes!" Barry told them, he left to go get his school stuff at his locker.

"So, who is he?" Kara asked Iris, teasingly, when he was gone.

"Barry is just a friend, Kara, and he's really nice. Nothing else going on, I don't like him like that." Iris answered her sister, who nodded her head with a smile.

They went to class, where Kara was very well greeted by everyone, mostly Barry, who seemed to like her a lot, as Iris noticed.

The rest of the day seemed to go well, until, before Joe came to pick them up, Kara seemed to have lost her focus, in the middle of a conversation with her sister, and heard that there was an accident close by, and ran to go help the people in need of it. "Kara, don't go, it is too dangerous! Kara, please! Don't go!" Iris yelled, but Kara was already gone and by the time she'd arrive at the scene, Kara had already saved the last of the people stuck. "Kara, it is too dangerous, come with me, dad will get worried if we don't come soon! Please!" Iris begged her sister.

"He is on his way to this scene, I can hear him coming, we can wait here…" Kara paused, hearing something, "Iris come, let's get away from the car! It's about to explode! Iris!" but it was too late, the car had exploded, and Iris got hurt, even if Kara tried to protect her and push her out of the way.

Joe had arrived at the crime scene but did not expect to see both his daughters there and one was being cheked by a nurse. "What are you two doing here, what happened to you? I told you not to go use your powers!" Joe whispered that last part, clearly mad.

"I know, but I heard something, and I had to go see what it was, I am sorry dad…" Kara said, her head down.

"It is not her fault I got hurt, I was the one to go get her, but it was too late, Kara saved me if she wasn't there I would be in worse shape," Iris said.

"Ok fine, but you two are still grounded for a week," Joe said to his daughters.

"But why?" the girls asked, at the same time.

"Because for you, Kara, you disobeyed me, you used your powers at school, and Iris, you said you would keep an eye on her, so she doesn't use her powers," Joe added. Iris and Kara were sad to be grounded, but they understood why, so without a word, they went home to do their homework.

During the night, Iris was woken up by a small boom coming from Kara's room. Iris went to her sister's room to check on her, because, since Kara has arrived in their house, she's been having nightmares about Krypton dying. "Hey, are you ok? Kara, talk to me, please, tell me you're ok… shhhh…" Iris pulled her sister into a hug, making sure at the same time her sister did not accidentally hurt her with her powers, as a reflex.

"My… my home… it's gone… my home…" Kara kept saying, crying, and kept a hold on her sister's arm, but making sure, at the same time, that she didn't use her full strength.

"Calm down, you are ok, I'm here, take a deep breath… breathe… I'm here, you are fine…" Iris said, still trying to calm Kara down, rubbing her back, and wake her up, completely at least.

When Iris finally calmed Kara down and left her room, she found her father, looking at her. "So, how is she, I hear you every night going to calm her doing and reassuring her," Joe asked, concerned for both his daughters, but mostly Iris, she needed sleep, and Kara needed to move on, and a sister to help her with it.

"Yah, she is fine, now, she kept talking about her home being gone, but she'll be better," Iris told Joe.

"I think we need to talk to your sister about these dreams, she needs to move on, and I believe you can help her," Joe said to Iris, who nodded.

The next morning, during breakfast, Iris sat in front of her sister, who was finishing her third pancake and moving on to the forth. "Hey, we need to talk, sis," Iris said, looking her sister in the eyes.

"What about?" Kara asked, still eating.

"Dad and I know you still have nightmares from Krypton, you need to talk to me or dad, you need to talk to someone about this. You know, my mom is dead, too, and talking really helped. But I guess you can't talk to a therapist about this, but dad and I are still here to help you." Iris said to Kara, hoping her sister would confess about all these dreams she's been having.

"I don't feel like talking about that right now, maybe someday," Kara said taking her plate and washing it, then taking her stuff at super speed and getting ready for school.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this story! Again, this story would not be possible without Felicity Danvers' help. Please review if you liked it, or have any comment about this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers, I hope you liked the two first chapters, I think this story will stay for a while! Again, sorry for not posting ofter! So... on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Flash or Supergirl!**

Chapter 3: The nightmares

After Iris asking Kara non-stop about her dreams, Kara finally decided to open to her foster sister. Kara asked Iris if they could talk that night, after school and doing homework. "So yeah, I guess twenty-four years ago, my planet, my whole world exploded, literally. My little cousin, Kal-El or as he is known here, Clark Kent, was a baby when I left, his parents put him in a pod like mine, but on the opposite of him, my pod got knocked off course and I got propelled to the Phantom Zone, a few weeks ago I woke up and I was here, in front of your house." Kara said to Iris, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, so you are like thirty-five years old." Iris said, after a few minutes of processing.

"That's the only thing you got of all that?" Kara asked, with a grin on her face, Iris nodded with a grin also.

"Ok, so I started to have these nightmares when I arrived here, at first they were in Kryptonese, but now I talk more in English, so they are in English. Every time I close my eyes, I go back to that pod and to that day when Krypton died, the moment when my mom put me in that pod." Kara continued as Iris looked at her sister still with big eyes.

"So, you see yourself from when Krypton died?" Iris asked, wondering if she followed correctly the nightmares Kara was telling her about.

"Yes, but I relive the fear every time I close my eyes, I know I will never see them again, my family, my friends, my world…" Kara started to cry again, so Iris pulled her in a hug and rubbed her back and reassuring her that everything would be ok. "But you can't, right now, tell me that I will have a normal life, I lost everything, Iris! Everything! There is nothing you can do about it…" Kara replied after ending the hug.

"But you have a family here, you have us, we will always be there for you." Iris said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder to convince her she was right.

"You are not my family, not my real one anyway. My real family is dead like the rest of my people, the last two members of the House of El are my cousin Kal-El and me." Kara said, looking in Iris' eyes and went at super speed to her room, crying.

Iris got up, went in the kitchen where Joe was listening to the conversation his daughters were having. "So, did you hear all that or…?" Iris asked her dad.

"I heard it all." Joe confirmed. "Well, at least you got her to open herself to you, but you did not tell her you were in her room each night when she had nightmares. Why?" Joe asked his daughter wondering why she did not tell Kara about her trying to reassure her.

"I thought she knew about that, I thought she was awake when I left her room." Iris said, going to her room as well.

That night again, Kara got nightmares and made a lot of noise. "Hey, hey, hey… you are ok I am here…" Iris said, when she arrived in her sister, giving her a hug, and massaging her back.

"… Iris…? Wha… What are you doing here…?" Kara asked, sobbing, confused, half in her dream where she was on her planet.

"I am here for you Kara… I am here to help you…" Iris said, still rubbing her back.

"I… I'm sorry…" Kara said, causing Iris to raise an eyebrow.

"For what?" Iris asked,

"For… for what I said… earlier… I am sorry… I did not mean it… I didn't mean what I said… what I said about you and dad… you are my family now…" Kara said, half asleep, but knowing at the same time her sister was there with her.

"Ok… she is ok… I think I got her, in a way, to move on from the past." Iris said, once she got out of Kara's room, knowing her dad was there.

"I hope you did, cause you can't do this anymore, you can't keep this up, you need your sleep too." Joe said, a little worried for his daughter, both of his daughters actually.

"Well I can do it, I can help her and if I can do it, I will always help my sister." Iris said, with a convincing tone.

After that night, Kara did not have nightmares and the nights were peaceful utile one night, Joe was called to a crime scene, the Allen household, where Barry lived, there was a murder. "Hey Joe, do you know them?" Joe looked at both the dead bodies: Henry and Nora Allen.

"My kids know their son." Joe said, sadness in his voice.

"I am sorry, Joe." The officer said.

When young Barry came back to his house, he was destroyed, found both his parents, dead, killed by something impossible. "Barry, come here." Joe said to Barry.

"Mom! Dad! What happened?" Barry asked, still in shock. Joe took Barry to his home, after filling all the paper work needed.

"Iris, Kara, come here." Joe asked his daughters. Both girls came downstairs, the latter did not use her speed. "I adopted Barry here, his parents died, like you Kara and I want him to feel welcomed here." Joe said.

"Ok!" the girls said, simultaneously, going to hug their friend.

For the next few weeks, Barry kept having nightmares of what happened the night his parents died. Iris did the same thing she did with Kara when she had her fill of nightmares, but he did not move on in the same way as his adoptive sister. "Girls, I am glad you are making Barry feel welcomed in our house, but he needs to open up to someone, someone he can trust. Iris, Kara, you both need to talk to him, he trusts you and he needs to open. Kara, how did you know it was the time to talk to Iris about your nightmares?" Joe asked.

"Well I knew you were there when I talked to Iris, but I knew I was ready when I felt that all she wanted was my well-being, so I decided it was time." Kara said, looking to Iris, then Joe.

Kara was right, one night, when they were doing their homework, Barry opened to Kara and Iris, telling them about what happened the night his parents were murdered and what he saw in his nightmares. After that, both Barry and Kara were ok and did not have nightmares, so no chances of the house burning down, or Kara's room being destroyed.

 **A/N: So, did you like this chapter? Please review if you did, it is my pleasure to read what you have to say about this story.**

 _Next , on West Power..._

 _"_ _Well you know, I've been busy, Francine." Joe replied._

 _"_ _I came back to see you and our daughter…" Francine said, a sad expression on her face._

 _"_ _Daughters and son…" Joe corrected her._

 _"_ _Daughters and son? You have another daughter and son?" Francine asked, shocked from what he just said. "You met someone else?"._

 _"_ _No, I did not meet anyone else, I adopted these two kids cause they had no one else in their lives." Joe answered, truthfully._

 _"_ _I would like to meet them too… we could meet sometimes this week, if you are not too busy…?" Francine proposed, seeming like she was serious about this._

 _"_ _Ok, I will talk to them and see when they want to meet you." Joe said, walking away, and leaving._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers, here is a new chapter, I am trying to post chapters more often, so here we go, I just need ideas for the following chapters. So, as usual, on with the story...**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Flash and Supergirl.**

Chapter 4: Family mystery

A few years ago…

Joe had called a family meeting that day, and he sat in his chair, in front of his three kids. "What is it, dad?" Iris asked, a little confused.

"Well, now that we have a new member in our family, I was thinking that we should let Barry in on our family secret," Joe said, looking at Kara, who was looking at her hands.

"What? What are you talking about?" Barry asked, confused, as he followed Joe's line of sight.

"Do you want to tell him? Or do you want me to do it?"

"Do it…" Kara whispered she had known her secret would become less a secret when Barry came to live with them.

"Ok… So the circumstances of Kara's adoption are not like we told you. The night I found her… we heard a loud boom, and when I went in front of my house, there was a ship. When I looked inside… I found a young blond girl… Kara." Joe said, not exactly sure how to say it.

"So… she's an alien? Like Superman?" Barry asked, turning to Kara.

"He's my cousin…" the blond whispered.

"Wait, so you have the same powers as he does?" Barry asked, and when she nodded, Barry's eyes widen in awe. "Awesome!"

At Barry's loud exclamation, Kara winced, almost speeding to her room, but Iris grabbed her hand, making her unable to go anywhere. "Calm down, it's fine," Iris whispered to Kara, who was fidgeting with her glasses, and her legs kept jumping around hyperactively.

"I can't…" Kara said, putting her sister's arm away, and speeding to her room.

"What did I say?" Barry asked, confused.

"It's not you, she's sensitive, mostly to sounds, but she doesn't like the attention, so having this was not a great idea," Iris said, placing a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"So… what happened? To Kara?" Barry wondered.

"Her world exploded, and her parents asked her to take care of her cousin, but when she landed on Earth, she realized that she had been asleep for 24 years, so she couldn't protect him. She felt sad that she couldn't help her cousin, and she was terrified all the time when she arrived here, it was only before you came live with us that she started to cope with her losses." Joe said, getting up.

"Dad, I'll go talk to her," Iris said, going to see her sister.

"Hey, sis…" Iris said, softly, going to her sister's room, finding her curled in a ball, crying.

"Leave me alone…" Kara said, through her tears.

"Never. I will never leave you, we're sisters, I'll never abandon you." Iris said, hugging Kara.

"Please, I just want to be alone."

"Is it about Barry yelling? You know he didn't mean to hurt you, he was just excited."

"I know…" Kara mumbled, getting up, sitting up. "I just… I still need to learn how to control my hearing…"

"Dad's talking to Barry, do you want to come and eat dinner? We can beg dad to cook us something." Iris said, a smile on her face, as she helped Kara to get back downstairs.

A few years have passed, and Kara, Iris, and Barry were in their end of high school and they had to apply for college. "Come on, we could all go to the same college, why would you ruin that by wanting to go to college on the other side of the country!?" Iris asked Kara, who wanted to go to Metropolis or even to New York.

"Yah I know, but my cousin is in Metropolis, and I wanted to go visit him… I haven't seen him in a while." Kara said, looking at her sister and brother.

"I know you want to be with your cousin, but your family is here, in Central, you can come with us to Central City University. Your family will be with you." Barry said, looking to both his sisters.

"…Ok, fine, I will go with you to college in Central." Kara abdicated, raising her arms in surrender.

"Yes!" Iris and Barry yelled at the same time, glad they would all go to the same college, together, even if not in the same program. Barry wanted to be a forensic scientist, Iris wanted to be a cop like her dad, but he convinced her to not go, she decided to go in journalism, and so did Kara.

The three teenagers were getting ready for the final exams of senior year with some friends, so Joe was still at the precinct with his partner and talking about the last crime scene they were just at. They were about to leave when Joe was called out by a woman, probably the same age as him, who seemed to know him in a way. "Joe… I have been wanting to talk to you, but you did not answer my texts and calls?" the woman asked, trying to take his hand.

"Well you know, I've been busy, Francine," Joe replied.

"I came back to see you and our daughter…" Francine said, a sad expression on her face.

"Daughters and son…" Joe corrected her.

"Daughters and son? You have another daughter and son?" Francine asked, shocked from what he just said. "You met someone else?".

"No, I did not meet anyone else, I adopted these two kids cause they had no one else in their lives," Joe answered, truthfully.

"I would like to meet them too… we could meet sometime this week if you are not too busy…?" Francine proposed, seeming like she was serious about this.

"Ok, I will talk to them and see when they want to meet you," Joe said, walking away, and leaving.

At the West household, Kara was speeding away to her room and going back to the living room with some molecule sculpture. "Hey! When did you take that!" Barry said, taking back his sculpture.

"I sped took it, of course!" Kara said, laughing.

"I really have to get used to that!" Barry said, talking about having an alien sister that has powers.

"You've known for years, Barry, even Iris got used to it quickly," Kara said, looking at Barry and Iris.

"Technically, I finally got used to it around three years ago," Iris said.

At that moment, the door opened, and the teenagers stopped talking and looked at the door. Joe came into the living room, a weird look on his face. "Kids, I need to tell you something. Please sit down." Joe said.

"Dad, you are starting to freak us out…" Kara said, sitting down with her brother and sister.

"Iris, you remember, when you were seven and I told you your mom died?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I do, but how does this have to do with anything?" Iris said, wondering what was going on.

"Well, I lied, your mom had a drug problem, she left when you were seven and I thought it would be better to just forget her and not make you feel abandoned by your mom, it was easier to tell you she was dead," Joe said looking at his biological daughter.

"Ok, but still, how is this relevant…" Iris said, a little worried.

"Earlier, when I was leaving the precinct, she came to see me, she wanted to meet you, so I told her you were not alone in this family, she also wants to meet all of you," Joe said, now looking at all his kids.

"Iris, it is your decision, if you want to go or not, but if you want to go, it is also your decision if you want us to go with you," Kara said, taking her sister's hand.

"Well, it is a lot to take in… but I want to meet her, alone first, if it is ok with you. Is tomorrow ok with you?" Iris asked her dad.

"It is fine, I can arrange it," Joe said.

The next day, Joe and Iris were at the coffee shop, when Francine came in and shook Iris' hand. "Iris, I am glad you reached out to me," Francine said sitting on the seat in front of Iris.

"I just wanted to meet you, I don't have many memories with you, but the ones I have, they are good memories. But, I did some research, daughter of a cop, and wannabe reporter, I know how to dig things people don't want to share. Why did you not tell my dad you wanted to meet because you were sick?" Iris asked, shocking both his dad and Francine. "I do want to know you, but I can't stop but wonder if you were keeping more things from us." Iris stood up and left, thanking Francine and her dad first.

Iris went back to the house, wondering what else Francine kept from them when she heard her name and jumped, surprised she was not alone. "Iris, you ok? How was the meeting, between you and your mom?" Kara asked, worried about her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just wondering something about her," Iris said, looking in her sister's eyes.

"Why don't you confront her about it, ask her yourself, maybe she will tell you. If you want Barry and I could come too, for moral support." Kara said, putting her hand on Iris' shoulder.

"Yah sure, it is a good idea, I could ask dad if he could set a meeting, but without being there himself," Iris said, taking her phone, and dialing their dad's number.

"Hey dad, could you ask Francine to meet me at the coffee place, tomorrow at the same time as today. Thank you." Iris ended the call, "He will ask if Francine wants to meet tomorrow, same place, same time. Thanks, guys for coming with me, it will be better, I hope." Iris said, hugging her sister and brother, who hadn't said anything since the conversation started.

The next day, after wondering what and how to say to her mom, Iris was at the coffee shop called C.C. Jitters with Kara and Barry, waiting for her mom. "Hey Francine, thanks for coming back on such short notice," Iris said to Francine, once she was there, then they all sat down to talk.

"It is fine, I am happy you reached out, even after what happened yesterday," Francine said.

"Francine, these are Kara and Barry, dad adopted them when we were eleven. Guys, this is my mother, Francine." Kara and Barry shock their head, as a greeting sign. "Francine, what are you keeping from us?" Iris asked Francine, knowing she was keeping something from her.

"When I left you and your father, I was pregnant… and I kept the baby." Francine admitted, shocking everyone.

"I… I have a biological brother or sister? What… what's his name?" Iris said, shocked.

"You have a brother… his name is Wally, Wally West," Francine said. Kara and Barry had a hand on each of Iris' shoulders.

"How old is he… where is he?" Iris asked.

"He is eleven years old and he is in the hotel we are at while we are here," Francine said.

"Will we be able to meet him?" Iris asked Francine.

"Yes, yes you can, I will let you meet him sometime this week," Francine answered.

 **A/N: So, how did you like the last chapter? I liked writing it, so if you enjoyed it, please review!**

 _Next, on West Power..._

 _"_ _I need to tell dad… about all of this…" Iris said, worried about her father._

 _"_ _It is fine, tell Joe, I just hope he will understand and accept Wally into his life, even with three kids in the house." Francine said._

 _After the meeting, Kara, Iris and Barry went to the precinct to talk to their dad, who was at his desk, finishing some paperwork. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Joe asked, when he looked up._

 _"_ _Dad, we need to tell you something." Iris said, still not sure how to tell him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear readers, sorry, it's been a long time, but here I am. I literally had no idea what to write for this chapter, so I am also sorry if you find this chapter too short, this is the best I could come up with. So, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 5: New meeting

Later that week, Francine kept her promise and brought Wally to the West household while Joe was at work and the three teenagers were home getting ready for their exams. They heard a knock at the door and went to get it. "No powers…" Iris said to Kara, who nodded and sighed, since she was eighteen and could control her powers better, she knew with who she could be really herself.

"Hey Francine, who is that little guy?" Iris said, once she opened the door and looked at both her mom and brother.

"These are your sisters Iris and Kara and your brother Barry," Francine said to her son, after they came inside and sat down.

"They don't look like us…" Wally asked, talking about Kara and Barry, confused.

"They are not your real brother and sister, but they were adopted by your father when they were your age," Francine explained to him.

"So… there is one thing I still don't get…" Kara stepped in, confused "I don't get why you came here, now…"

"I am sick, I wanted Wally to meet his father and sister before he would lose me and not be able to find you guys. I want to have my family around me before I leave you," Francine said.

"I need to tell dad… about all of this…" Iris said, worried about her father.

"It is fine, tell Joe, I just hope he will understand and accept Wally into his life, even with three kids in the house," Francine said.

After the meeting, Kara, Iris and Barry went to the precinct to talk to their dad, who was at his desk, finishing some paperwork. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Joe asked, when he looked up.

"Dad, we need to tell you something," Iris said, still not sure how to tell him.

"What do you want to tell me? Does this have to do with Francine?" Joe asked, now getting worried, and the trio nodded, not looking at their father.

"Err..., so when Francine left… she was pregnant… with a boy, your son. She is sick, so she wanted us to meet him before she got in the hospital…" Iris said to her dad.

"Oh… hum… I need to go…" Joe said, taking his coat and bag and leaving the precinct.

"Dad! Wait," Iris said, going after her dad. "Kara, go. Go see if he is ok… you are much faster than us…" Kara nodded to her sister and left at super speed.

Kara knocked at her house's door and when it opened, it revealed a familiar African-American man. "Hey Joe…" Kara said, coming in the house

"Hey Kara…" Joe said, closing the door behind his adoptive daughter.

"Joe, you need to understand that we confronted Francine before we talked to you because we knew something was up with the reason she came back here," Kara said, sitting down, and showing a seat to her foster dad.

"What… what is his name? H… how old is he?" Joe asked Kara, knowing she knew the answer.

"Wally West… he is eleven years old…" Joe sighed.

"It is short for Wallace, we wanted to name Iris like that if she were a boy…" Joe said, getting a little emotional.

"Do you want to meet him?" the blond girl asked, and Joe nodded his agreement.

The next day, Joe heard a knock at the door and went to open it to see an African-American woman and an African-American young boy. "Hey Francine. I guess this little man is Wally," Joe said, letting his ex-wife and son come in the house.

"I met all your kids. You raised them well," Francine said.

"It was Kara's idea for us to meet, actually. She came home and said you had a son, and that he was mine, so she convinced me to let you come here. I raised them to be tough and persistent, I guess she followed my advice," Joe replied, showing them to the living room. They all sat together, Wally and Francine sat on the couch and Joe, on a chair. "Why come to us, now?" Joe asked Francine, asking himself this question since she came back to Central.

"I am dying, Joe. I wanted you and Wally to meet before it happened. I wanted you to know him, and our son to know his father, so he can come to you if anything happens," Francine said, her voice was abrupt and a little fragile.

"Well you are lucky, the three others are leaving for college tomorrow, so you can come stay here, both of you, if you want. They will come a few times, but I am sure they wouldn't mind you staying in their rooms," Joe said, offering them a room or two in his home. He forgave Francine for leaving him and Iris, he knew she did it for them, their own protection.

"We are staying at a hotel not far from here, but we could come here instead, right Wally?" Francine said, turning to her son at that last part. The young boy nodded, sticking to his mother since the beginning. "We can move in after the kids moved to college," Francine turned to Joe, as she said that, and the man nodded.

The next day, Kara was on her bed, scrolling on her phone, she had already done her bags for their move to college. "Kara?" Kara heard Joe, and turned towards the door, using her x-ray vision to see if he was alone. After talking to her siblings in the morning, Kara had retrieved to her room, packing her bags, and thinking of many worse case scenarios for when she would have her first day in college. She had survived high school thanks to her sister and brother in her classes, now she maybe had one class with her sister, so she was beginning to stress a lot. Even though she had breathing exercices for when she felt anxious, it was hard to ignore the feeling she had right now. She felt tears flowing on her face, as she thought of what would happen now that she wouldn't be.

"Come in," Kara said, wiping her eyes before her father entered the room.

"Hey, you ok?" Joe asked, looking Kara over, seeing her red eyes.

"No... Joe, I'm terrified... I never went to another home before... never even went for a sleepover! How am I supposed to survive there, if I don't have Iris with me? She was always there for me, all over the years I've been on this planet, I always had her with me," Kara broke, she cried, rolling into a ball on her bed. Joe came on the bed near her, and hugged her tightly, trying the help her.

"CCU isn't far from here, you can still live at home, and stay in your room, you don't have to move out, or I can make sure your dorm room is the same as Iris, you don't have to be with a stranger, we can arrange things for you, to be more confortable," Joe said, still hugging Kara, until she broke it off, sitting in front of her father.

"It's fine Joe, I can do this, I can't always rely on you, or stay home, I have to do this, I have to prove to myself that I can still take care of myself," Kara said, straightening up. "Iris and Barry are downstairs, I should take my stuff to the car, if we want to get there soon," Kara said, taking her bags, thanks to her strengths.

"You guys ready to go to college?" Iris asked, once her sister and father were in the living room.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kara mumbled, taking her bags to the car, as did Barry and Iris.

The trip to CCU was quick, and fun, the teens played music and sang, annoying their dad. Once they got there, they went to Barry's dorm, and then to Iris' room. Once they got to Kara's room, she unlocked the door, and her family entered, placing the boxes, and she brought in her bags.

 **A/N 1: So... I hope you liked this new chapter, please review if you have anything to say about this chapter!**

 **A/N 2: Next chapter, I am introducing Kara's roommate, and maybe Barry and Iris'. I have no idea who yet, so I am asking you if you got any ideas, I will put a survey down bellow, but if you have other ideas, I am glad to hear them:**

 **Kara's roommate:**

 **1- Caitlin**

 **2- Nyssa**

 **3- Felicity**

 **4- Lena**

 **Iris' roommate:**

 **1- Alex**

 **2- Maggie**

 **3- Caitlin**

 **Barry's roommate:**

 **1- Oliver**

 **2- Cisco**

 **3- Winn**

 **4- Eddie**

 **Please review your answer, I would appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear readers, sorry for the long wait, I want to thank you for participating in the votes for out three favorite people's roommates! I have taken into consideration the answers you have given me, and have come to a conclusion. I took all your answers, put 'em to trash and took new one! (JK, I took the ones for each that I prefered and/or had more votes. I'm not that bitchie!) So, here is the next chapter, some of you might be happy, some sad I went in that direction, but I hope you all enjoy this wonderful chapter! Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Flash or Supergirl. I wish, though.**

chapter 6: college life

Kara was in her dorm room with Barry and her sister, their father had just left, giving them their hugs, before driving back to the house. "Your roommate's not here yet?" Iris asked, looking around the room. The bottom bed of the bunk was all done, with a bag on it, the kitchenette was intact, only the kitchenware was there, the fridge and cabinet were empty, but there were boxes near the desk closest to the beds. Luckily, Kara wanted the bed on the top.

"She probably just placed her boxes in the room and left, the rest of the drawers are empty, she'll probably be there soon though, it'll be dark in an hour," Kara said, looking outside.

"Maybe, or she doesn't mind-" At that moment, interrupting Barry, the door opened, and a dark-haired girl entered the room with a coffee cup in hand.

"Hi," Kara said, coming closer to the girl. "You must be Nyssa, I'm Kara, your roommate."

"Yes, hello, I am sorry if I interrupted something," the other girl said, shaking her new roommate's hand. "Hope you don't mind, I took the bottom bed."

"No, it's fine, I wanted to take the one on top, anyway," Kara said, waving it off. Nyssa smiled at her, and went to her boxes to unpack.

"We'll let you unpack, we have some to do, too, anyway, sooooo," Barry said, leading Iris to the door, after the girl hugged her sister, and Barry kissed the blond's forehead.

"Bye guys!" Kara said, waving at her sister, and Barry. After the duo left, Kara went to unpack all her things, nearly jumped when Nyssa spoke, again.

"Who were these people?" she asked, and Kara placed a hand on her heart, she had forgotten her roommate was even there. Well, she knew that she was there, she heard her heartbeat, but the woman had almost made herself invisible to the kryptonian, making her forget her presence.

"My… euh… adoptive brother Barry, and sister Iris..." Kara said, finally turning towards her roommate.

"You were adopted?" Nyssa asked, curious.

"Yeah, it's a long story, and don't really want to get into it right now, but my parents died when I was eleven, and Iris' dad found me, he's a cop, so he was called to the scene, and then, he adopted me. A few months later, Barry came to live with us, cause his mother was killed, and father blamed for it, so he came in our little family. It's… complicated..." Kara tried to explain, as she sat on a chair, near her things. The blond started unpacking her clothes, placing them in the drawers, placing her luggage on the bed to help her. "Your family didn't come with you to help with the move in?" she asked her roommate.

"No, my mother died when I was still a child, and my father has a business to run," Nyssa said, while she placed her things in the drawers.

"I'm sorry," Kara said, looking down.

"Why? You didn't kill my mother," Nyssa pointed out, finally turning her head in Kara's direction.

"Because… I was sad for you, that you didn't grow up with your mother, like I did," Kara said, she knew what it was like, growing up without a mother. At least, she had Joe, and Iris was always there for her, ever since she landed on Earth. She still saw Jeremiah a few times when she went to see her father at the precinct. When she was younger, she even went to his house, he had first invited them, a few weeks before Barry came to live with them, and had met his wife and daughter: Eliza and Alex. Alex was around the same age as Kara, but they didn't go to the same school, so the two rarely saw each other. Well, at least once a year, now.

"Thank you, but I do not need your sympathy," Nyssa said, going back to unpacking her things in her wardrobe.

"Ok…?" Kara mumbled, awkwardly, also going back to unpacking her stuff and doing the same thing.

It went on for about an hour, until she got a text from Iris, telling her to meet up at her room, since they were going to eat dinner together. "I got to go, dinner with my sister, I'll see you later," Kara said, taking her keys, and leaving the room.

* * *

Kara knocked on her sister's dorm room, and a familiar auburn-haired girl answered, looking at her curiously. "Kara?" The girl asked, realization in her eyes.

"… Alex? Is that you?" the blond nodded, and she hugged her, happy to see Alex for the first time in a long while. "It's so good to see you!"

"Same!" Alex said, once the hug was over. "Come on in. Iris! Kara's here!" Alex added, letting the blond enter the room.

"Hey sis! How's your unpacking going?" Iris asked, once she turned to her sister.

"Good, you?" Kara asked, looking at all the boxes near Iris' desk. "I'm guessing you caught up more with each other than your boxes…" Kara smirked at her sister, who grinned back at her.

"Hey, I'm sure you and your roommate talked a lot, too," Iris pouted, but still smiling.

"Not really, Nyssa's not really a talker… I tried to ask her about stuff, but she answered so simply that we couldn't have a nice conversation. So, I did more unpacking than talking," Kara said, responding to Iris' pout with her own, which Iris stuck her tongue to.

"Yeah, yeah… so? Ready for dinner?" Iris asked, and Kara nodded. "See you later, Alex," Iris waved at her friend and roommate, as the two sisters went towards the exit.

"Bye, nice seeing you, again," Kara said, waving at her.

"See you," Alex waved back, and continued unpacking.

* * *

"Barry couldn't come?" Kara asked, and Iris shook her head. "Bummer. Why?"

"He said he had some unpacking to do, since he started talking to his roommate the second they met, and they played some video games his roommate had brought. He also said he'd introduce us to him after dinner, so we'll see what the boys are up to later," Iris answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, we'll see him later?" Kara asked, and Iris nodded. "Great! Where are we going for dinner? I'm starving!" Kara said, making her sister laugh.

"Sis, you're always starving!" Iris said, as the girls laughed. "How about we go for Chinese, there's a nice place a few blocks away, all you can eat."

"Sure! I love ma potstickers!" Kara said, grinning.

"I know you do, that's why I said that!" her sister said, and the two took each other's hand, and walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

The girls took their time eating, with Kara eating a few plates of potstickers, enjoying the all you can eat buffet. Iris, not having her kryptonian sister's metabolism, slowly ate one plate of her favorite Chinese foods. "I still have trouble getting used to that…" Iris whispered, amazed at how much her sister could eat.

"What can I say, I like my food!" Kara exclaimed, taking another potsticker.

"I can tell," Iris said, a smile on her face, as she looked at her sister stuff her face with the potsticker.

"How's Alex, it's been a while since we last saw her, it must be fun to have her as your roommate, huh?"

"Yeah, she's great. I was happy to see her, when I got to my room, and saw her there, stuff all around our room. I was shocked that she was my roommate, but we started talking, and we had fun."

"So both you and Bare decided to spend time with your roommates instead of doing your unpacking like you said you would," Kara said, grinning.

"Hey! We don't all had asocial roommates, that don't ask questions," Iris defended herself, although she was still smiling.

"She asked questions, she just did that while we were unpacking our things!" Both girls laughed, as they continued talking about their roommates, and how fun it was to start college soon.

* * *

After they finished dinner, the girls went back to campus, heading to Barry's dorm room, and knocked on the door. "Hey!" Barry said, opening the door, and letting them in.

"Hey, bro!" Kara said, at the same time that Iris said, "Hey, Bare," the girls had to hold back a laugh, when they saw all the boxes and the mess all around the dorm room.

"Woaw! Who are these two hotties?" a guy asked, entering the room from the bathroom, and turning to the entrance.

"Cisco… these are my adoptive sisters, Iris and Kara West. Girls, this is my roommate, Cisco Ramon," Barry introduced them, as his sisters looked around the place.

"Guessing you haven't gotten around to unpacking…?" Kara asked, ignoring the comment Cisco made.

"We… haven't found the time, yet," Barry said, looking down.

"Bare, it's been hours since you moved in, please tell me you didn't play video games the entire time?" Iris asked, mentally face palming.

"Well…?" Barry said, his hands up.

"Really Barry!?" Kara asked, disappointed.

"What can I say? We played really good games!" Barry tried to defend himself, but failed miserably.

"Oh, God…" both girls sighed, looking at each other.

"What?!" Barry asked, confused.

"It's pathetic, Bare," Kara said, smirking. "The next time one of us comes to your dorm, can you, _please_ , finish your unpacking?"

"Fine…" Barry said, and Kara and Iris exchanged a look, and turned around to leave.

"See yah," Iris said, and Kara opened the door, letting her sister pass, waved goodbye to her brother, and followed Iris towards the girls' dorms.

"Is one of your sisters single?" Cisco asked when they were alone, and Barry turned his head to him.

"Cisco!"

"Sorry, but I seriously want to know," Cisco said, and Barry glared at him.

"Cisco! Please stop flirting with my sisters!" Barry pleaded, going to his stuff to unpack.

"I'm sorry, dude. I guess sisters are off-limits, then," Cisco said, and Barry nodded, unpacking his things.

* * *

"So, I'll text you later, I need to go back to my dorm, and finish unpacking the last of my stuff, bye sis," Kara said, once they were in front of her dorm room.

"Ok, text you soon," Iris said, hugging her sister, before leaving.

"Hey, Nyssa," Kara said, closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Kara, how was your dinner?" Nyssa asked, pulling her head up from her book.

"Yeah, it was fun, except when we went to Barry's dorm… his roommate started flirting with me and my sister… it was weird," Kara said, folding her arms, shivering. "How was your night?" she asked her roommate.

"I finished unpacking my things, and read this book," Nyssa said, showing her book to Kara. "This is the second time I've read it."

"Don't you eat?" Kara asked, confused.

"I do not see the need to eat all of what you Americans eat, so I've eaten while I unpacked," Nyssa said, slightly smirking.

"Ok… I'll finish unpacking, now," Kara said, taking the last of her boxes and unpacking them.

* * *

Iris entered her room, and waved at Alex. "Hey, roomie," Iris said, noticing the lack of boxes near Alex's desk. "You did a lot of unpacking while we were gone, huh?"

"Yeah, I did… and I placed all the DVDs beside the TV, mine and yours, so all the movies and shows are stacked, and ready," Alex said, showing her friend the DVD stack near the TV.

"Ok, I'll finish all my unpacking, and we can watch a movie before going to bed," Iris said, taking a box, and unpacking it. "Oh, and by the way, some of the movies I have, are the ones I watch with Kara, she didn't want to have all of them with her."

"Figured, some of them were Rom-Coms, and the others were some I liked, horror movies. And that sounds great," Alex said, going to her bed, and taking out her phone.

When Iris was finished with her stuff, and the boxes thrown away, the girls sat down on the couch, with popcorn, and watched the shinning, Alex's favorite movie of all time. They had watched it once, when the West's came to Alex's house when the girls were 15. Kara did not enjoy it. _At all_.

* * *

The next morning of the last day before classes start, Kara woke up at around 9, to find her roommate reading her book, again. "When did you wake up?"

"I woke up at 4 am," Nyssa said, and Kara raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you sleep?" the blond asked, confused.

"I went for exercise," Nyssa defended herself.

"For five hours?"

"No, for three hours and a half, I have been reading on this couch for the rest of the time, after taking a shower, of course."

"Again, don't you eat?"

"I have yet to be hungry, so I decided to wait. I will go to the school café; do you want to join?"

"Sure! Just give me a second," Kara said, going to her drawers, and changing into her outfit. She chose mini-short jeans, and a pink and purple tank top. "Alright, let's go!" Kara said, texting something on her phone, and the two girls took their keys, and left the room.

* * *

When the two went to the café, Kara saw two people she didn't think she would see when going to eat breakfast with her roommate. "Bare, Cisco?" Kara asked, looking at the two boys also entering the café.

"Kara?" Barry asked, looking at his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"For real? Bare, this is a café, why else would we be here?"

"True, but I didn't think I would find you here," Barry said, chuckling.

"Well, I'm hungry, so we decided to come eat a bite here," Kara said, smirking at her brother.

"That is not exactly what happened," Nyssa commented, slightly smirking.

"Oh Nyssa, come on! Let me get that one!" Kara protested, grinning.

"Fine, you can have it…"

"Thanks!"

"You are a child," Nyssa mumbled, a smirk on her face.

"You still love me, though!" Kara said, a huge grin on her face.

"Well…" Nyssa said, still smirking, making Kara pout. "How did you live with her for so long…?" she asked Barry, who was Kara's brother.

"Well we got used to it at some point, but if you have siblings of your own, you know we all drive each other crazy," Barry said, getting a soft punch from Kara.

"I have an older sister, but she left when I was still young. We used to play together, and yes, sometimes we drove each other crazy," Nyssa said, nodding her head.

"Okay, now let's go get something to eat," Kara said, taking her brother's hand, and Nyssa's before dragging them to the counter, and Cisco just followed behind. After ordering their food, the four went to find a table, where they waiting to be served.

"So, Kara, what are you studying in?" Cisco asked, as a conversation starter.

"Well, I'm in journalism, just like my sister. We have most of our classes together, which is cool," Kara said, leaning back into her chair.

"Cool, cool. And you Nyssa?"

"I am taking a business course, so I can one day take over my father's company. What are you boys studying in?" Nyssa asked, returning the attention back to the others.

"Well, I'm in forensics, and Cisco is in mechanical engineering," Barry said, and at that moment, their orders came in. Nyssa had ordered a small plate of toasts, an egg, and a fruit salad, with Chai The. Kara ordered mocha, with two eggs, two pancakes, fruits, potatoes, and bacon. Barry took a coffee, two eggs, toasts, potatoes, and fruits, and Cisco took the same thing, but with a latte instead of coffee. "So, where is Iris, I didn't meet her roommate yet."

"She and her roommate are still asleep, apparently, they spent most of the night watching horror movies. Barry, you did meet her roommate," Kara said, taking a bite from her breakfast.

"Euh, no, I haven't, didn't even go to her room, yet," Barry reminded the blond.

"Well, it doesn't change the fact that you know her. You remember Alex Danvers?" a look of realization dawned Barry's face. "Yeah, well, they're roomies, so, it's fun to see her after such a long time. And speaking of rooms, if I go to your room later, will there be boxes laying around?" she asked, a smirk on her face, while she drank her mocha, and when the boys just looked down, and coughed a little, she giggled.

"So… Nyssa, I don't recognize that accent, where are you from?" Barry asked, changing the subject, which made his sister laugh.

"I am from Tibet, where my father's company is based at," Nyssa answered. The group ate, while talking, a lot, and then they went back to their respected dorm rooms.

* * *

Everyone on campus had a good last day of freedom before going to classes on the next day. When Kara woke up at 8, she found Nyssa getting ready for her first classes that started at 9. "Morning," Kara said, waving at her roommate.

"Good morning," Nyssa said, placing her bag on the ground.

"Are you ready?" Kara asked, going to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal.

"I have made my bag, and eaten something while I did that. I will not ask you if you are ready, since you have just woken up."

"Well, I am ready. Already did my bag, so all I have to do, is eat, and get dressed," Kara said, eating her breakfast. It took the blond a half hour to get ready, and she was going to sit down, when someone knocked on the door. "Hey! You ready?"

 **A/N 1: Here you go, did you enjoy this new chapter? If you guys knew me, you would know that I was _probably_ going to chose Nyssa for Kara whatever you guys said. But to be honest, I was about to do Caitlin, but I realized that my content would be easier for me if I made those two roommates, so here we are, now! Please review!**

 **A/N 2: So, maybe some of you guys read my other story Where is Jesse, if you do, you already know that I am planning a What ifs story. I am placing the idea on this story as well, to contact as many people as possible. I have a What if's one shots I was planning, already got three people who gave me summaries for stories, so if you have any ideas within the multiverse, like a Kariver, Karry, SuperAssassin, Alex x Barry, Sara x Barry, etc, that you think I could write for you, don't hesitate to PM me or review this chapter! So, these one shots will only be based off of your ideas.**


End file.
